


sincerely (i hope)

by ilovemygaydad



Series: sincerely verse [1]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: BAMF!Virgil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: (prequel to together) logan is finding a lot of new things while sneaking out of the house. not all of them are good.warnings: technically there’s no happy ending but in the context of the end of the story it’s just bittersweet so um.... yeah, virgil is kind of like a total asshole in this, lots of swearing, kissing, yelling, anger, verbal fighting, crying mentions, mentions of bad parents, arrest mention, vandalism mention, transphobia (not from the main characters), smoking, sarcastic use of pet names, and possibly something else





	sincerely (i hope)

Logan had found the stream when he was trying to escape his parents.

It was late at night--too late for an adolescent person to be outside alone, really, but Logan couldn’t stand the freezing cold of his house for another second. It was a metaphorical cold since the one place where the house didn’t lack warmth was the actual temperature, which was nearer to _boiling_ than habitable. But the white walls and white furniture and white lighting and very obvious lack of decorations made the house feel as if he were in the Antarctic rather than sunny Mississippi.

Logan was only being mildly dramatic.

The stream was only about twenty feet wide with tall grasses and reeds growing up on either side. There were trees dotted around, but Logan hardly thought that it could be called a forest. In all honesty, he was surprised that he had never been there before. The stream was less than a mile through the fields near his house, and there were all sorts of interesting rocks and things to look at. It seemed just up his alley.

After a few minutes of walking along the edge, Logan settled down on a fallen tree that halfway hung over the stream and looked up at the stars. He didn’t go back home until much, much later.

* * *

It had been a few months since Logan had found the river, and he had made it a nearly daily occurrence to go out and look at the stars. This, however, was very different.

Someone was sitting in his spot.

Well, it wasn’t _his _spot because he didn’t own it, but it really felt like it was _his spot_. Plus, he’d never seen anyone else visit in all of the months he’d been visiting. And this person was just... _sitting there_.

The stranger took a long drag of a cigarette and blew out a slow curl of smoke.

“What are you doing here?” Logan found himself asking, and the stranger yelped, almost falling off the tree into the water before catching themself and glaring back at Logan.

“Dude, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you? Hasn’t anyone ever taught you not to sneak up on a guy? Jesus fucking _christ_.”

Logan quirked his head and took a look at the person on the tree. They were probably as young as he was; they had soft, round features and dark hair, and they seemed to have a penchant for excessive jewelry if their facial piercings were anything to go by. All in all, their whole aura just _screamed_ angsty, no-good teenager.

“Hello?!” The stranger broke through Logan’s thoughts with an annoyed growl. “Are you going to say anything, or are you going to stand there and stare at me like a freak?”

“You’re in my spot.”

_Wow, Logan, that was very intelligent of you to say in front of someone who very likely could kill you!_

“I’m sorry, _what?”_

Logan winced, gesturing vaguely at the tree. “I always sit there.”

“Newsflash, asshole! The world doesn’t revolve around you. Suck it up.”

“Um, may I sit on the tree with you, then?” If he was being honest, Logan would rather not spend more time with this person than he had to, but he _also_ didn’t want to go back home, so he decided to suck it up.

“Whatever,” the stranger snapped as they took another drag and moved to lay on the tree. Carefully, Logan climbed down the trunk to sit a few feet away from where their head was. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before they continued, “Why are you even out here? You’re dressed like you just got back from the country club.”

Logan glanced down at his jeans and polo and almost disagreed, but instead he said, “I don’t like my parents.”

“Oof. Mood. I’m supposed to be on house arrest right now.”

“Why?”

The stranger laughed, which almost startled Logan to hear. “’Cause I got arrested for spray painting ‘be trans, do crime’ on the high school, and my parents got pissed. Fuckin’ squares.”

“Did you just call your parents ‘squares?’“ Logan asked incredulously as he watched them exhale smoke.

“Yeah. You know, boring and conservative. Lame-asses.”

“No, I understand what a square is. I just don’t think I’ve heard someone use it in that connotation in... _ever_. Especially not from someone who seems to enjoy using such colorful language.”

The person smirked and tilted their head back to get a better look at Logan. “I’ve always been full of surprises.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Logan quipped. “Were your parents more upset about the being arrested part or the trans part?”

“_Definitely_ the trans part, oh my god. They went fucking ballistic, dude. I mean, like, full on _ranting_.” They screwed up their face and aggressively waved the cigarette around as they mocked, “‘You’re not a boy! You’re a girl! That’s what you’ve always been and always will be!’ Then I took one of the knives in the kitchen and hacked my hair off right in front of them. Their faces were _priceless_.”

“You’re a boy, then?”

“Yeah. He/him.” He stuck out his right hand, presumably for Logan to shake. “I’m Virgil.”

Not wanting to be rude, Logan took Virgil’s hand and gave it an awkward shake. “Logan. I also use he/him pronouns.”

“Lit. So what’d _your_ parents do?”

Logan rolled his eyes and groaned, “God, don’t even get me _started_...”

* * *

Logan very quickly became accustomed to his new routine. Every night, he’d sneak out of his house to visit the stream with Virgil. The other teenager would always bring a few cigarettes despite Logan’s many lectures on the dangers of smoking. The two would talk and laugh and stargaze and just _exist_ outside of the bullshit that was teenage life. Days became weeks, which became months.

“It’s really weird to not see you smoking for once,” Logan said as he approached Virgil, who was idly blowing bubbles with chewing gum from his perch on the fallen tree.

“Yeah, well, I’m kinda tired of you getting on my ass about it every day. Can’t you just let a guy live?”

Logan smirked and got into his usual position on the trunk (sitting with his legs wrapped around it and feet hooked together underneath). He leaned forward on his hands so that he was hovering slightly over Virgil’s face. “Someone’s got to have some common sense here.”

“Hey! I’ve got plenty of common sense, asshole,” Virgil protested, swatting at him playfully.

He quirked an eyebrow. “You nearly fell into the water last week because you decided to be an idiot and tried to see how far down the tree you could walk before it wouldn’t hold your weight.”

“It was for science, Logan!”

“You can’t ‘for science’ everything, Virgil. That isn’t how life works.”

"Ugh, whatever. You never appreciate my experiments.”

Logan smiled down at Virgil. “That’s not true. I enjoyed the one where tested who could skip rocks better.”

The other boy pouted and whined, “You just liked that one ‘cause you won.”

“Perhaps.”

“Smug bastard. You need to shut your damn mouth.”

“And how do you suggest I do that?”

It was Virgil’s turn to raise an eyebrow, and his fingers toyed with the open front of Logan’s jacket. “Do you remember the first time we met, and I said that I’m full of surprises?”

“Yes?” Logan answered, confused. “I don’t see why that’s relevant--”

The words were forced back into his mouth as Virgil simultaneously pulled down on the jacket and pushed himself up until their lips crashed together. And Logan--_wow_, Logan had never kissed anyone before, and he was nearly certain that this would be considered a terrible kiss to anyone else, but to him, it was _incredible_. Virgil’s lips tasted like cool peppermint, and a similarly cold sensation ran through his veins as his face turned hot.

After a few seconds, Virgil lowered himself back down, and Logan was left in a shocked haze as the other boy blinked up at him through his long lashes.

“Dude, you good? You’ve literally never been so quiet.”

“I--you _kissed_ me,” Logan whispered, too startled to think anything else.

“Yeah? I was trying to get you to shut up. It’s no big deal, Logan.”

“What do you mean that it’s _no big deal_?! You _kissed me_, Virgil!”

Virgil rolled his eyes and snorted. “I’ve kissed tons of guys before. You’re not special, sweetheart.”

“Right,” Logan affirmed, straightening up. “Of course.”

“Atta boy!” Virgil crooned as he reached up and patted Logan’s cheek.

“Oh dear, I’ve just remembered that I have a test tomorrow that I need to study for. I’ll see you later, Virgil.” Scrambling up, Logan quickly shuffled up to the shore and away from the stream.

Virgil popped up into a sitting position and made a move to follow. “Wait, you just got here!”

“I know. I’m so sorry, Virgil, but I really need to go.” Logan heard Virgil’s feet hit the grass, but he just kept walking. If he tried to look at Virgil right now, there was absolutely no doubt that he would start crying.

“Logan--”

“Will you let it _go_?! God, Virgil, just fucking waste your time smoking,” he snapped, not looking back.

“What is your _problem_\--”

“_MY _problem?!” Logan screeched hysterically as he whipped around to face Virgil. “What the fuck is _your_ problem? I had never had my first kiss, and you had the _gall_ to not only take it from me, but you also told me that it meant absolutely _fucking _nothing! I can _never_ get that experience back because your selfish ass decided that I was nothing more than a toy to you!”

“That’s not--”

“That’s not what? That isn’t what you meant? _Wow_, Virgil, I didn’t take you for such an actor!”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to be such a prick about it!”

Logan felt his blood run cold, and he snarled, “Get the hell away from me.”

“It didn’t _mean_ anything--”

“It sure meant something to me, so speak for your own damn self.”

The other teen opened his mouth to respond, but Logan beat him to it. “I sincerely hope that I never have to interact with you again.”

With that, Logan walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: there is a possibility that i’ll write the intermediate portion of this fic and together. i’ve got an idea, but i thought it would be better to post this now instead of making you wait for another however many words


End file.
